Modern mobile telecommunication networks are becoming larger and more complex, as the industry migrates towards densely-deployed networks that include large numbers of highly concentrated cells capable of providing near-ubiquitous coverage, as well as heterogeneous networks (Het-Nets) capable of supporting different air-interface technologies. As mobile networks grow larger and more complex, they become increasingly difficult to manage and operate, as control decisions are oftentimes made based on incomplete, stale, and, in some cases, inaccurate information. Due to their increased scale and complexity, it is also more challenging to identify, diagnose, and troubleshoot quality and performance related issues, such as those related to coverage and capacity, interference, and mobility. To make these challenges more manageable, Self-Organizing-Network (SON) automation technology is being developed.